1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cycle wheel mounting and drive arrangement, particularly for a recumbent bicycle of the type having a relatively low seat. The invention provides a front wheel mounting, pedal arrangement, and drive means which are particularly suited to such a bicycle. The invention may also be used for a tricycle, and the term “cycle” as used herein will be understood as including a tricycle.
2. Prior Art
Conventional bicycles have pedals situated between the front and rear wheels, and positioned quite close to the ground. However, various forms of recumbent bicycles have been proposed and made which allow a cyclist to have a low seat with a feet forward position; this usually involves having pedals which are well forward and raised above the conventional pedal position. Some such bicycles have a long wheelbase with the pedals in front of the cyclist and the front wheel in front of the pedals. Shorter wheelbase recumbent bicycles may have the pedal axle above, or partly above and in front of, or partly above and behind, the front wheel axle; this normally necessitates a fairly small front wheel. Short wheelbase bicycles are easier to turn than long wheelbase bicycles and are therefore better suited for city use.
There are also known prior designs of short wheelbase recumbent bicycles of the type where the pedal axle goes through the front wheel hub.
In one prior design of the latter type the pedal axle is fixed relative to the front wheel axle, as in a child's bicycle, so pedaling would be difficult at other than small steering angles. In others, the axis of the pedal axle remains fixed relative to the frame as the front wheel pivots. The fixed pedal axle type of design may include a drive chain which directly connects the pedal axle to the rear wheel; this would interfere with the front wheel unless the steering angle of the front wheel is closely restricted. In another design, a gear drive is proposed between the pedal axle and the front wheel; however this results in the front wheel hub being unusually large, and this would cause more bearing friction than is desirable in a human powered vehicle such as a bicycle. In both these fixed axle designs the inside diameter of the front wheel bearing is at least 4 times, and usually at least 5 times, the diameter of the pedal axle, and may be more than 7 times the pedal axle diameter.
The wheel mounting arrangement of the present invention, as in my co-pending application, preferably makes use of a single steering arm to support the front wheel axle, instead of the usual front fork. A single steering arm is also found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,369, issued Oct. 9, 1979 to Strutman. However, Strutman is only concerned with a wheel mounting that allows a wheel to be easily changed, and does not show a front wheel hub which could accommodate a pedal axle.